tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Reise zum Nordpol
Reise zum Nordpol ist eine von Nico erfundene Folge und ein Weihnachts-Special. Handlung Es ist der 21. Dezember und die Turtles, April und Casey bereiten sich auf Weihnachten vor und kaufen Geschenke. April und Casey kommen gerade von einem Supermarkt der etwa 10 km ihres Farmhauses entfernt liegt zurück. Die Turtles warten vor der Tür und April und Casey kommen jetzt rein. Mikey: Wo wart ihr? Casey: Na Weihnachtsgeschenke kau.... (bekommt einen Ellbogenstoß von April) Au! Ähm, ich meinte.... im Wald da hinten gibt es umsonst Pizzas. Mikey: IST NICHT WAHR! ICH MUSS LOS! (Rennt ganz schnell in den Wald) Casey: Puh, das war knapp. Sorry, hab vergessen dass Mikey das mit dieser Weihnachtsmann-Sache nicht weiß. April: Vielleicht sollten wir es ihm sagen. Leo: Nein! Wer weiß wie er reagieren wird wenn er herausfindet dass es den Weihnachtsmann nicht gibt. Donnie: Aber für ihn haben wir noch kein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Und wie sollen wir herausfinden was er sich wünscht? Raph: Überlass das ruhig mir (Geht in den Wald in Mikeys Richtung bis er ihn gefunden hat) Hey, Mikey. Wie gehts? Mikey: Nicht wirklich gut. Ich hab keine Gratispizzas gefunden haben. Haben sich wohl schon andere geschnappt. Raph: Ja, weißt du.... Was wünschst du dir eigentlich zu Weihnachten? Mikey: Wieso willst du das wissen? Raph: Einfach so. Erzähls mir. Mikey (lacht) Oh, nein. Ich werde es niemandem verraten ausser dem Weihnachtsmann in meinem Wunschzettel. Raph: Aber ich bin doch dein Bruder und bester Kumpel Raph. Wir 2 stehen uns doch näher als siamesische Zwillinge. Mikey: Kann schon sein, aber ich werds dir trozdem nicht verraten. Das bringt Unglück. So ich geh dann mal wieder zurück nachhaus. Raph: Verdammt. Zurück zuhause treffen sich Raph, Leo, Donnie, April und Casey Raph: Schlechte Nachrichten. Mikey hat es mir nicht verraten. Und egal was ich tue. Er wird es mir wohl auch nicht verraten. Donnie: Dann werd ichs am besten mal versuchen. Raph: Vergiss es. Wenns bei mir nicht klappt, dann bei euch wohl auch nicht. Wir müssen seinen Wunsch wohl einfach erraten. Casey: Ok, was Mikey mehr als sonst irgendwas. Alle: Pizza! Leo: Naja, zu 100% wünscht er sich wohl nicht eine. Raph: Dann müssen wir eine machen die so gut ist, das er selbst glücklich ist wenn er sich was anderes gewünscht hat. April: Ok, was sind seine Lieblingszutaten. Donnie: Ähm, Mozarella, Geleebohnen, Jalapnos, Spinat, und Tomatensauce. Aber es gibt keine Pizza die all das enthält. Aber er hat mir mal erzählt er würde sich umbedingt so eine wünschen. Leo: Dann machen wir halt so eine Pizza Etwas später haben die 5 die Pizza fertig. Jetzt müssen sie nur noch bis zum 24. Dezember abwarten. Also spulen wir einfach bis dahin zu Bescherung vor. Alle machen ihre Geschenke auf: Leo: Frohe Weihnachten Raph (Gibt ihm ein Geschenk) Raph (macht es auf. Es ist ein Morgenstern mit einer Axt am Ende) Wow, du schenkst mir eine Morgensternaxt. Das soll die brutalste Ninjawaffe der Welt sein. Davon gibt es angeblich nur 100 Exemplare weltweit! Danke, Alter! Donnie: (zu Casey) Hey, Casey. Hier ist dein Geschenk. Casey: Danke, Donnie. Und hier ist deins. Donnie: Danke. Mal sehen was es ist (macht das Geschenk auf und wird von einem Boxhandschuh in dem Geschenk getroffen und zu Boden geschlagen) Casey: Haha. Volltreffer, Donnie. Bist wohl doch nicht so clever wie du immer vorgibst (Macht sein Geschenk auf und wird ebenfalls von einem Boxhandschuh getroffen) Donnie: Sicher? Mikey: Hey, wo ist denn mein Geschenk? April: Müsste unter dem Weihnachtsbaum liegen. Mikey: Uh, ja. Hier ist es. (Macht es auf) WAS ZUM? EINE PIZZA? Der Weihnachtsmann schenkt mir eine Pizza zu Weihnachten? Ich hab mir doch was ganz anderes gewünscht. Jetzt bin ich schwer enttäuscht! Donnie: Aber auf der Pizza ist Mozarella, Tomatensauce, Jalapenos, Spinat und Geleebohnen. Mikey: Ok, dann bin ich nur halb enttäuscht, aber trozdem enttäuscht. Wieso schenkt mir der Weihnachtsmann nicht was ich will? Ich tu doch nur gutes, wie die Welt vor den Kraang, dem Foot Clan oder anderen Bösewichten zu bewahren. Ich weiß jetzt genau was zu tun ist. Raph: Die leckere Pizza essen und so tun als hättest du dir garnichts anderes gewünscht? Mikey: Nein. Ich werde zum Nordpol fahren, und den Weihnachtsmann zur Rede stellen. Aber vorher ess ich die Pizza. Ich wollte schon immer so eine haben. (isst sie) Man, ist die lecker. Aber ich bin trozdem noch sauer auf den Weihnachtsmann. Leo: Was soll das heißen du fährst zum Nordpol um den Weihnachtsmann zur Rede zu stellen? Mikey: Ich will wissen warum er mir nicht das geschenkt hat, was ich wollte. Ich werde sofort zum Nordpol losfahren. Donnie: (lacht) Ja, klar. Und womit willst du da hinfahren? Mikey: Mit unserem Party-Bus. Casey: Du glaubst du könntest mit einer 60-iger-Jahre-Karre ans andere Ende der Welt fahren? Weißt du überhaupt wie lange das dauern würde???? Mikey: So um die 2 Tage? Casey: 2 TAGE??? DEIN ERN.......(überlegt) Ja, könnte hinkommen Mikey: Wartet am besten nicht auf mich. Ich mache mich auf zum Nordpol. April: Du willst ganz alleine zum Nordpol fahren? Mikey: Allein? Nein, ich nehm noch Ice Cream Kitty mit. Donnie: Wieso? Mikey: Am Nordpol ist es so kalt, dass sie da ohne einen engen Kühlschrank oder so im freien leben kann. Und sie hat mir gesagt sie wollte immer wissen, wie sich das anfühlt (Schnappt sich schnell Ice Cream Kitty) Okay, bye. Donnie: Mikey, du kannst doch nicht......... (hört einen Motor) Mist, er ist schon weg. Casey: Dann fahren wir ihm eben mit dem Turtle Racer hinterher und halten ihn auf. Donnie: Aber der Turtle Racer wird mit den Eiern von Dr. Cluckingsworth angetrieben. Wer weiß wie lange er braucht um das nächste Ei zu legen. Währenddessen bei Mikey:thumb|197px|Mikey und Ice Cream Kitty auf dem Weg zum Nordpol Mikey: (schaut auf eine Karte) Okay, wir haben jetzt Maine hinter uns, das heißt wir müssten in Quebec in Kanada sein. Das bedeutet noch etwas zwischen 1 Tag und 87,5 Jahren und wir sind da..... glaub ich. (Fährt gegen einen Baum) Uff. (fährt vom Baum zurück auf die Straße und weiter) Ich sollte lieber nicht beim Fahren auf die Karte schauen. (Schaut zu Ice Cream Kitty) Aber keine Sorge, kleines Eiscreme-Kätzchen, denn so schnell werd ich mich jetzt nicht mehr ablenken lassen. (Fährt weil er zu Ice Cream Kitty geschaut hat wieder gegen einen Baum) Uff. Ich sollte in Zukunft meine Klappe halten. Ice Cream Kitty: Miau. Miau, miau. Mikey: Ach, und du bist perfekt oder was? Ice Cream Kitty: Miau. Miau! Mikey: Hey! Keine Beleidigungen (fährt weiter) Nach über einem Tag hat Dr. Cluckingsworth endlich ein Ei gelegt und die anderen können endlich im Turtle Racer versuchen Mikey einzuholen. Der Turtle Racer ist zwar um einiges schneller als der Party-Bus, allerdings hat Mikey einen gewaltigen Vorsprung und ist schon fast in Grönland. Mikey ist nun so gut wie angekommen, hat mit dem Party-Bus schon geparkt und ist jetzt mit Ice Cream Kitty auf der Suche nach dem Weihnachtsmann. Nach einer Weile findet er ein großes Iglu, wo er denkt dass der Weihnachtsmann drin ist. Er klopft an die Tür. Unbekannter hinter der Tür: Wie lautet das Passwort? Mikey: Ähm, keine Ahnung. Unbekannter hinter der Tür: Korrekt (Öffnet die Tür) Mikey: Na schön. Weihnachtsmann, wir müssen reden. (Sieht ganz viele Weihnachts-Wichtel) Hä? Wichtel: Das ist nicht der Boss. Das ist bestimmt irgendein Trick vom Weihnachtsmann. Anderer Wichtel: Na wenn das so ist, Attacke! (Greifen Mikey an) Mikey: Hört mal zu ihr kleinen (wird von den Wichteln zu Boden geschlagen und getreten) Au. Na schön, ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt. (Holt seine Nunchakus raus) Die Wichtel greifen Mikey weiter an, aber Mikey schlägt jeden von ihnen mit seinen Nunchakus zu Boden, oder wirft sie gegen die Wand. Ein Wichel greift auch Ice Cream Kitty an, und schafft es sie zu schlagen, aber dann stürzt sich Ice Cream Kitty auf den Wichtel und beißt und schlägt ihn. Einer der Wichtel: Rückzug. Lasst uns abhauen. (Und die Wichtel verschwinden alle) Mikey: Ok, ich hab zwar keine Ahnung was das eben sollte, aber ich glaub ich sollte lieber weiter nach dem Weihnachtsmann suchen. Die Wichtel sitzen jetzt auf Knien in einem dunklen Raum vor einer umgedrehten Person die man nicht sehr gut erkennen kann. Unbekannter: Und was ist dann passiert? Wichtel: Er und seine komische Katze haben uns verprügelt und wir mussten dann wegrennen. Unbekannter: Und wieso habt ihr euch besiegen lassen? Wichtel: Wir hatten keine Chance. Er war viel zu stark. Unbekannter: (dreht sich um, aber man kann ihn trozdem nur schwach erkennen) Nicht zu stark für MIIIIIIIICHH! Ca. 6 Stunden später sind Leo, Donnie, Raph, April, Casey und Dr. Cluckingsworth ebenfalls am Nordpol angekommen und suchen nach Mikey. Casey: Gut, wir sind da. Jetzt müssen wir nurnoch Mikey finden. Raph: Ich versuch mal einen Mikey-Lockruf. Leo: Einen Mikey-Lockruf? Raph: Ja. Moment (hust, hust) HIER GIBT ES PIZZAS UMSONST!!! (keine Reaktion) Seltsam. Sonst klappt das immer. Leo: Woher wissen wir ob er überhaupt hier ist. Vielleicht haben wir ihn ja bereits überholt, aber nicht gesehen oder er hat sich verfahren und ist jetzt ganz wo anders. Donnie: Glaub ich nicht. Seht mal da (Zeigt auf den Party-Bus der ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt steht) April: Vielleicht gibts da Fußabdrücke. Leo: Ich seh keine, aber da ist eine Eiscreme-Spur. Raph: (probiert die Eiscreme) Schmeckt katzig. Was bedeutet Mikey und Ice Cream Kitty sind hier. (Folgen den Eisspuren) Währendessen sind Mikey und Ice Cream Kitty immernoch in der Nähe des Iglus wo sie die Wichtel verprügelt haben und Mikey überlegt sich wo der Weihnachtsmann sein könnte und wie er ihn finden könnte. Nach einer Zeit finden Leo und die anderen ihn. Raph: MIKEY! Mikey: Jungs? Was macht ihr denn hier? April: hust, hust. Mikey: Na schön. Jungs und Mädchen. Leo: Wir haben dich überall gesucht. Jetzt vergiss diese ganze Weihnachtsmann-Geschichte und komm mit uns nach Hause. Mikey: Nein. Ich werde nicht gehen bis ich den Weihnachtsmann gefunden und zur Rede gestellt hat. Donnie: Ähm, Mikey. Was den Weihnachtsmann angeht sollten wir dir vielleicht ein kleines Geheimnis erzählen. Weißt du (wird plötzlich von einer weißen großen Hand zu Boden geschlagen) Die anderen drehen sich geschockt um und sehen ein 3 Meter großes Mutantenschneemonster. Schneemutant: Hahaha. (zeigt zu Mikey) Du bist also der Wicht der meine Leute verkloppt hat und mich aufzuhalten versucht. Mikey: Dich aufhalten? Ich kenn dich doch garnicht. Schneemutant: Na klar. (ironisch) Du kommst jetzt schön mit mir mit (Will sich Mikey schnappen, bekommt aber vorher von Raph einen Kick ins Gesicht) AUA! Raph: Wenn du Mikey willst musst du erst an uns vorbei. Schneemutant: Na schön. WAAAAHHHH!! (Schlägt Raph, Leo, April und Casey mit Leichtigkeit zu Boden, schnappt sich Mikey und haut mit ihm ab) Raph: MIKEY! NEIN! (Will hinterherrennen, wird aber plötzlich von einem Wichtel zu Boden geschlagen) Wichtel: So schnell kommt ihr hier nicht weg. Es tauchen noch etwa 10 weitere Wichtel auf, die jetzt gegen Leo, Donnie, Raph, April, Ice Cream Kitty und Casey kämpfen. Die Wichtel sind aber nach kurzer Zeit alle besiegt und treten den Rückzug an. Leo: Na toll. Wir haben zwar diese komischen kleinen Wichtel besiegt, die offenbar Komplizen des Schneemonsters sind, aber wir wissen nicht wo der Schneemutant mit Mikey hin ist. Wie sollen wir sie finden? Auf einmal kommt ein Schlitten vom Himmel mit ganz vielen Rentieren vorne und fliegt vor Leo und die anderen. Weihnachtsmann: (der den Schlitten fährt) Ho, ho, ho. Braucht ihr etwa eine Mitfahrgelegenheit? Alle schauen geschockt. Donnie: Hey, wartet mal. Ist das etwa der.... Nein, das kann doch nicht sein. Weihnachtsmann: Das denkst du vielleicht Donatello. Donnie: Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?????? Casey: Ich glaub das ist der echte. Weihnachtsmann: Ja, ich bin echt. Ho, ho, ho. Leo: Und wer waren diese Typen vorhin? Weihnachtsmann: Das waren die bösen Wichtel. Wisst ihr, vor etwa 200 Jahren, als ich und meine guten Wichtel gerade Geschenke für das neue Weihnachtsfest gemacht haben, hat sich ein Kind eigene Wichtel zu Weihnachten gewünscht. Aber mit eigenem Willen. Also sind wir das Risiko eingegangen und haben Wichtel mit eigenem Willen entwickelt, welche extra als Weihnachtsgeschenk gedacht waren. Allerdings hatten die Wichtel eine Fehlfunktion und wir wollten sie vernichten. Aber als die Wichtel, die ja ihren eigenen Willen hatten und daher lebendige Lebewesen waren, gemerkt haben das wir sie vernichten wollen, haben sie sich gewehrt, uns verprügelt und sind geflohen. Seitdem herrscht Krieg zwischen meiner Organisation und diesen bösen Wichtel. Und vor etwa 100 Jahren hat sich ein Kind einen riesigen Hund zu Weihnachten gewünscht. So riesig dass wir da nicht mal wussten wo wir anfangen sollten. Und zufällig haben wir nur ein paar Tage später einen Behälter Mutagen in die Hände bekommen die ein paar komische Typen in Anzügen verloren haben. Alle: Die Kraang! Weihnachtsmann: Also haben wir Experimente mit dem Mutagen gemacht, da das vielleicht unsere Chance gewesen wäre dem Kind seinen riesiger Hund-Wunsch zu erfüllen. Aber dann haben in einem Kampf die bösen Wichtel das Mutagen in die Hände bekommen und als sie damit experimentieren wollten, haben sie ein riesiges Schneemonster erschaffen, das fortan ihr neuer Anführer war, und mich und meine Organisation ebenfalls vernichten wollte. Ich habe seitdem jedes Jahr mit diesen Bösewichten zu kämpfen, die Weihnachten zerstören wollen, aber bisher hatte ich jedes Jahr Glück, alle Kinder haben ihre Geschenke bekommen und ich blieb unverletzt. Raph: Ok, nette Geschichte. Aber jetzt haben diese bösen Wichtel unseren Freund Mikey gekidnappt. Hilfst du uns ihn zu retten. Weihnachtsmann: Ho, ho. Klar. Steigt alle ein. (Sie steigen ein) Wir werden gleich wohl kämpfen müssen um euren Freund zurück zu bekommen. Ich hoffe ihr seit kampferfahren. Alle: Oh ja. Weihnachtsmann: Dann ist ja gut. (Startet den Schlitten und fliegt los) Im Quartier der Wichtel. Mikey: (gefesselt an einer Wand) Wer seid ihr und was habt ihr mit mir vor. Einer der Wichtel: Wir sind. Schneemutant: KLAPPE! ICH REDE! Also ich bin der große Schneemutant und das ist meine Armee: Die bösen Wichtel. Mikey: Schneemutant? Echt jetzt? Das ist ja mal einfallslos. Schneemutant: Versuch du mal nen guten Namen für einen Schneemutant zu finden. Mikey: Ganz einfach. Wie wärs mit Snow Kill? Snow Kill: Snow Kill? Das gefällt mir. Haha. Gut, wir werden dich jetzt hier behalten bis der Weihnachtsmann kommt um dich zu retten, dann werde ich ihn vernichten. Mikey: Wieso sollte der Weihnachtsmann kommen um mich zu retten. Snow Kill: Na weil ihr beide doch befreundet seit. Mikey: Was redest du da? Ich kenne den Weihnachtsmann nicht mal. Abgesehen davon hass ich ihn dafür dass er mir das falsche Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht hat. Snow Kill: Na klar. Denkst du, du kannst mich so reinlegen? Mikey: Mir egal was du da erzählst. Jedenfalls wird der Weihnachtsmann sicher nicht kommen um mich zu retten. Auf einmal wird die Tür eingetreten. Es ist der Weihnachtsmann mit Leo und den anderen. Weihnachtsmann: Sicher? Mikey: Weihnachtsmann? Mit meinen Brüdern? Raph: Ja. Und jetzt lasst ihn frei, oder es gibt eine Packung hiervon (Zückt eins seiner Sais und seine neue Morgensternaxt) Snow Kill: Nochmehr von diesen grünen Kreaturen? Egal. Angriff, Wichtel! Der Kampf beginnt. Raph befreit Mikey und die Turtles, April, Casey und Ice Cream Kitty kämpfen jetzt gegen die Wichtel. Der Weihnachtsmann kämpft gegen Snow Kill. Beide teilen erst ein paar Luftschläge aus, bis es der Weihnachtsmann schafft Snow Kill von den Beinen zu fegen. Snow Kill steht aber auf und kämpft weiter. Nach ein paar weiteren Luftschlägen schlägt der Weihnachtsmann Snow Kill in den Bauch, aber dann tritt Snow Kill den Weihnachtsmann voll gegen die Wand. Der Weihnachtsmann steht aber auf und es geht weiter. Die Turtles und co. kommen ziemlich gut mit den Wichteln klar und schaffen es sie alle zu besiegen. Jetzt muss nur noch der Weihnachtsmann, Snow Kill besiegen, allerdings sieht es schlecht aus da Snow Kill ihm immer mehr Scläge verpasst und ihn dann brutal zu Boden schlägt. Mikey: WEIHNACHTSMANN! (greift Snow Kill jetzt mit einem Sprungkick an, der rutscht aber nur leicht zur Seite.) Snow Kill: Na warte. (Kämpft jetzt mit Mikey und schlägt ihn nach einer Weile zu Boden) Jetzt kommt aber wieder den Weihnachtsmann und verpasst Snow Kill einen Schlag. Jetzt kämpfen Mikey und der Weihnachtmann gemeinsam gegen Snow Kill und besiegen ihn. Snow Kill: (liegt am Boden) Schon gut. Ich gebe auf. Raph: So leicht nicht. (Holt mit seiner neuen Morgensternaxt zum Schlag aus und schlägt damit Snow Kill den Kopf ab) Dann verschwinden alle und treffen sich wieder im Hauptquartier vom Weihnachtsmann. Weihnachtsmann: Ho, ho, ho. Danke, dass ihr mich gerettet habt Leute. Mikey: Danke das du mich gerettet hast, Weihnachtsmann. Aber etwas sauer auf dich bin ich trozdem noch. Weihnachtsmann: Ho. Und Wieso? Mikey: Weil du mir nicht das Geschenk gemacht hast das ich mir von dir gewünscht habe. Weihnachtsmann: Du hast mir doch garkeinen Brief mit deinem Geschenk geschickt. Mikey: Doch hab ich. Ich bin mit dem Brief mit meinem Wunsch in den Wald gegangen, dann hab ich eine Taube gefunden, ihr den Brief gegeben und gesagt sie soll damit zum Weihnachtsmann. Alle: (Facepalm und stöhn) Donnie: Mikey, so verschickt man doch keinen Brief an den Weihnachtsmann! Weihnachtsmann: Aber besser als ihr anderen. Ihr habt mir garnichts geschickt. Mikey: Ja, warum eigentlich? Donnie: Weil wir da noch garnicht wussten dass es den Weihnachtsmann gib (bekommt einen Schlag von Raph) Raph: (flüstert zu Donnie) Halt lieber die Klappe. Ich will nicht das Mikey uns damit runtermacht dass er als einziger von der Existenz des Weihnachtsmanns wusste. Donnie: Oh, ähm. Ich meine wir haben es vergessen. Weihnachtsmann: Nochmal zurück zu dir Michelangelo. Was hast du dir denn gewünscht? Vielleicht kann ich es dir noch nachträglich geben, dafür das du mir bei diesem Snow Kill geholfen hast. Mikey: Bist du sicher das du es hier hast? Weihnachtsmann: Ganz sicher. Mikey: Okay. Gewünscht hab ich mir eine Schneeballkanone, mit eingebauter Kakao-Machine und extra ausgestattem DVD-Player auf dem man auch Videospiele spielen kann und zu nem Laptop umbauen kann der Pizzastücke ausspuckt. Alle: (reisen ganz weit den Mund auf) Weihnachtsmann: Aber gerne doch. Gibt ihm was er sich gewünscht hat. Mikey: Cool. Jetzt verschwinden Mikey, Leo, Donnie, Raph, April, Casey und Ice Cream Kitty zurück nach Hause, und denken dass es mit Snow Kill vorbei ist. Aber während die Turtles auf dem Weg nach Hause sind, schauen 2 kleine Kinder im Hauptquartier vom Snow Kill rein, und sehen dort einen Schneemann (Snow Kill) ohne Kopf und machen ihm aus Schnee einen neuen Kopf und verschwinden. Snow Kill öffnet aufeinmal die Augen, bewegt seine Arme nach oben und lacht böse. Snow Kill: Muhahahaha! ENDE? Vorkommende Charaktere VERBÜNDETE: FEINDE: NEUTRALE CHARAKTERE: ORTE: *Michelangelo Snow Kill Rentiere Farmhaus *Leonardo Böse Wichtel Quebec(Kanada) *Raphael Nordpol *Donatello *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Ice Cream Kitty *Weihnachtsmann *Dr. Cluckingsworth Travia: *Diese Folge wurde hauptsächlich von Nico geschrieben, aber sein Freund Taran hat hier als Co-Autor ebenfalls ein bisschen zur Folge beigetragen Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden